Obsession
by To Seek The Truth
Summary: Tyki is frustrated with Devit and his reluctance to show any affection. Maybe some complaints and forced affection will change Devit's mind. Tyki/Devit. Fluffy yaoi One-shot. Rated M because Devit has a dirty mouth...


"Stubborn!" growled Tyki.

"Stubborn and loud and obnoxious!" He paced in the living room. Road held one of her dolls, combing its hair while listening to her Uncle. She looked up at him, a small smile on her face, one of those damn knowing smiles that Tyki hated. He hated when people knew something that he didn't. She obviously knew something and he didn't want to know what she knew. He figured me might know it. He didn't want to accept it though. It was better not to accept it. He didn't want to. He frowned again and paced some more before sitting down and glaring at the fire. Glaring at the fire would not cure anything but it would make him feel better. He would glare at it, but he felt Road's eyes on him, knew that smile was still on her face.

"He's so stubborn!" he growled again, leaning forward a little and then he leaned back, placing one hand on his face, covering his eyes, closing them. "He never listens. He's childish and stupid and he doesn't listen to a damn thing I say, no matter how important it is" His words were still growled. He felt like his head was going to explode, like what he was feeling was going to tear him apart. He hated what he was feeling. He hated it right now. It was annoying him to no end and the fact that Road was smiling at him that way made nothing better.

Why? Just why?

Everything he said about him was true and yet...Yet...It was so annoying. Then he heard footsteps enter the room. He almost expected two pairs of footsteps but there was only one. There was a loud crunch as he punched something and it smashed under his fist. Tyki didn't remove his hand from his eyes, trying to ignore the other for now. He didn't want to look at him right now. He wasn't in the mood. He was tired and he had a headache from trying. He had been trying, trying to prove everything he said was true. He was trying, but nothing was working. He heard a set of footsteps leave and figured Road was leaving.

Great. Just fucking great.

"Tyki" his voice snapped, impatient and pouty. He was so _childish!_

"What?" he snapped back, feeling irritable. He never spoke to him that way, never ever. His voice was always gentle because he knew about the other's past. How he had been beaten and abused his whole life. How he had left his last name behind, how he destroyed his village, how everything had lead up to him being a rebel, how it had led up to him being very distrusting and very unattached to people. He didn't like physical contact from many others other than his own twin and even then he had some serious issues with the contact.

There was silence. He didn't answer. Tyki uncovered his eyes and looked at the dark-haired boy. His lower lip was jutted out in a pout and he was looking away, his golden eyes focused on the wall like it was the most interesting thing in the world. Tyki saw the hurt in the younger one's eyes and his own eyes softened.

"I'm sorry" he said. The other didn't respond.

"I'm sorry Devit" he tried again, saying his name. Devit didn't look at him. That wall was really interesting to him. He waited and then he finally stood, reaching to put his hand on Devit's shoulder. Devit flinched away as if he was going to strike him. Devit finally looked at him, hurt and suspicion in his eyes. "Devit..." he said softly.

"No" he replied, sounding childish.

"Devit..." His fingers stroked the side of the younger boy's face and he flinched away again, smacking Tyki's hand away.

"What do I have to do Devit?" he asked, his voice desperate. "What do I have to do to get you to trust me?"

"Shut up" Devit growled and he took a step back away from the older man. Tyki knew that Devit did not trust easily, that he hated most people, that he wished for the end of the world to come quicker so no one could ever shun him or his brother again. Tyki just wished that Devit would open up a little. He knew it was going to be hard in the beginning though but he had committed himself to the younger one anyway. He had done all of this anyway.

Devit walked away. He turned and walked away. Tyki turned fast and grabbed the younger boy's wrist. Devit turned to look at him, anger flashing in his golden eyes. He turned, his fist flying straight for Tyki's face. Tyki caught it in his free hand and pushed his fist aside, but kept a hold of it. Devit glared at him, eyes narrowing to a dangerous slit. He frowned and his nostrils flared, showing how uncomfortable he was with the current situation. He tried to pull his wrist away from Tyki but Tyki pulled back and Tyki was stronger. Devit fell right into his chest. Tyki's arms constricted around the younger boy, holding him close. Devit went stiff in his arms and tried to pull away. Tyki didn't let him. His struggling got desperate, he was afraid.

"Let me go!" his voice was slightly panicked. He tried to pull away again, but yet again, Tyki would not allow him to. "Tyki!" He could clearly hear the panic in Devit's voice, but he kept him in his arms. Care seemed to scare Devit, but he needed to see that it wasn't all bad. He needed to see that someone could care for him and he didn't have to be afraid. That was why Tyki did not let go of the younger male.

"Devit...relax. You know I won't hurt you" He said, making his voice soothing. He squeezed the younger boy tighter for a moment, closing his eyes. Devit didn't relax the slightest bit. He was still stiff in Tyki's arms. No matter what Tyki said, no matter what he did, the younger boy was always nervous with him, always tense, never relaxing with him. Even their first time. Devit had been so embarrassed, so unsure of what to do. He didn't know how to take control, so Tyki had. Devit had melted in his arms after a while, he had allowed the older man to dominate him, to make him cry out in pleasure.

But he hadn't wanted to sleep in Tyki's arms afterwords. He wanted to get up and leave but Tyki hadn't let him. He wasn't letting him now either. He kept the younger man in his arms. Devit was still now, just still stiff. With a sigh, Tyki started to drag the younger man towards the couch. He fought the whole way. Finally Tyki sat him down on the couch, keeping a hold of his wrist to keep him from running away. Devit looked away from him again. Tyki kept his eyes focused on the younger boy, looked at him until the other looked at him.

"What the fuck?" the irritable young man snapped. "What the fuck are you looking at you bastard?" His insults, his cursing didn't bother Tyki. It was his act, to keep the world at bay. Tyki smiled softly at him, letting him know he wasn't mad. Devit's face flushed and he looked away. "I fucking hate you"

"Do you?" he asked, tilting his head.

Devit looked at him, glared at him, but didn't answer.

"I didn't think so" Tyki's voice went soft.

"You're such a fucking prick"

"And you're childish"

"Fuck you"

"I've already fucked you" he replied smoothly.

Devit's face went red and he looked like he wanted to run away. He glared at Tyki. Tyki pulled him closer on the couch and Devit flinched away. He didn't like contact. It bothered Tyki sometimes, but he didn't care right now. He would get what he wanted.

"What do you want me to say Devit?" he asked. "What will make you trust me? What will make you see? I'd do anything for you Devit, do you know that? Anything"

Devit looked at him and looked down for a moment. Without another word he crawled into Tyki's lap and sat there, leaning against his chest. Tyki kept his hands at his sides, now wanting to ruin the moment. Devit was not one for physical contact. He never made contact first, he always waited for Tyki to do something and usually he fought him every step of the way. Right now he sat in Tyki's lap, completely silent. Tyki would have liked to wrap his arms around him, pull him closer, rest his head on the other's shoulder but he didn't. He sat still.

"I don't know" he finally said, Tyki was a little confused and Devit took the confusion the wrong way. "I don't fucking know okay? It's just so fucking hard! I don't know what will make me trust you. Quite frankly you're a bastard and I hate you but I...I..." He didn't go on and he slumped against Tyki, crossing his arms in an angry way. He was upset about this and Tyki smiled lightly at the younger boy.

"But...maybe someday?" Tyki asked with some hope in his voice.

"Don't get your damn hopes up" Devit muttered, sounding grumpy. He stood and walked away from Tyki. Tyki wanted to drag him back into his arms but he didn't so that Devit could calm down a little. He wanted the younger man to trust him, he didn't want to chase him off. He sometimes felt like Devit was close to running off just because he couldn't satisfy the younger one in the terms of trust.

He tried though and he tried to never step on Devit's toes, tried not to cross lines too often, but Tyki wanted affection. It was testing on both of them. It made their relationship frustrating and they often were 'mad' at each other. Devit stayed mad longer though, Tyki was quick to forgive the other. He really cared for Devit, loved him. He wanted the other to be happy, but it was a taxing thing.

He would do anything for the other man though.

"Devit I really do care for you" he said. Devit didn't look at him. "I love you Devit" He had never said it out loud, never wanted to. He thought those three words would scare him away. He didn't want to scare him away. Devit turned to look at him, shock in his golden eyes. Then his eyes tightened and he glared at the floor. "You don't have to reply now Devit. When you're ready...I can wait"

Devit's eyes met his again then he smiled lightly, it was a little bit of a grim smile. "Thanks" he said, he sounded really grateful. Then he came back to the couch and sat down. Though the movement was stiff and hesitant, he laid his head against Tyki's shoulder and closed his eyes. A few minutes later, his features relaxed as he went to sleep against Tyki's shoulder. Tyki smiled softly. He could deal with little moments like this until Devit trusted him.

Then he leaned his head against Devit's, closed his eyes and fell asleep himself.

* * *

I hate this pairing...or I used to. Now I like it for some reason. This idea was given to me by the song Obsession by InnerPartySystem. And that was gave me the urge to write this pairing. I know it was very cutesy and fluffy, but I am bad, bad, bad with smut scenes let alone yaoi. Hope it was good for my first Yaoi though. Reviews?


End file.
